kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
Friends, our power! d6wRkzCW5qI Congrats, Sailor-Bureaucrat BebopKate! ... Right flank, hut! To the rear... hut! Aww man, gotta love marching band.}} Re:Forum:Wiki Thoughts - Please Read A few days ago, I sent TNE an essay I wrote on issues with the wiki, and I understand that she forwarded it to you. TNE was thinking of creating a forum akin to the one you just did, and that essay was going to be an integral part of what we were trying to do. I'm not too sure if I should post it there or not, and since it's your forum (and you've already read it), I'm asking for your approval or disapproval. If you feel you need to post it, then that would be fine with me. Actually, it was your essay and some conversations from TroisNyx that kind of inspired me to go forward my forum rant in the first place. Just be careful about any direct accusations in that particular thread; we're going to have to work those out somewhere more appropriate. 02:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Profile Nice User page! By the way, do you live in Raleigh? (TorranceMouse 22:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) :Thanks. Actually, I live in the Triad, about 90 miles west; I don't like to get more specific for personal security purposes. My sister lives in the Triangle, though and I have tons of friends there, so I'm back and forth quite a bit. ^_^ 02:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey there KHMedia Hey, I'm a staff member of a site called Kingdom Hearts Media, and I was wondering if we could affiliate with the KH Wikia. Here's the link: www.kingdomheartsmedia.com DaDarkDude edit Heh, sorry about that. This is my first time typing up on a wiki, it's much tougher than I thought it would be. Anyways, sounds great! Is there any banner you have we can put? Or should we just put the site link in text? ^_^ TNE Could you or Blue please promote TNE and Neumannz to admin, as per the forum?Glorious CHAOS! 15:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Bluer posted that staff nominations and elections pretty much fall in the realm of bureaucrats now. Twice, actually, in the Staff Reorganization topic. Not because we want to take away any "powers", but because for the last six months, everyone's been spending way too much time discussing staff instead of editing the wiki or working on other stuff. Since you are leaving, we probably will promote someone to replace you, but that's a conversation he and I really need to have first. 02:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) -EDIT CONFLICT- IRC Consider Realm of Light vs. World of Darkness. Discuss. --Ian talk 00:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) welcome hi marioman86 welcome hi Um if you don't mind... Um...do you mind if I ask you a favor?I see you're busy but when you have time could please move my old userpage to my old one?(It's Firaga44,expect under a new username and I usually mess up moving articles...) Oh dear, encore ? Deleted images I changed the images used in the articles to the standardized sprites that Shard had uploaded. I deleted most of the rips as "duplicated/superseded", but if you wanted to restore them and rename them to "X Detailed", like with the Champion Belt, that would make sense too. However, it looked really awkward for the weapon galleries to have 90% of the images in one style, with others in a different manner.Glorious CHAOS! 01:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The others were slightly better quality images, though, since they gave a better look at the details of each...Premium Mushroom is a prime example. In the front image, you can see details such as the XIII emblem, where as in the sprite, you can barely make it out. I seriously doubt anyone really cares that much about how they appear in a gallery on what is basically an index page so long as they gave a better view of the item in question on the page of the actual item itself. 23:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC and a Reminder IRC I need to speak with you as soon as you are able to get on, please. Instructions on how to contact me can be found on my user page. -- 02:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Read your user page message...will try to be on IRC tonight or tomorrow, though probably quite late tonight if I can manage. 21:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ops hey Kate i was wondering if we could pick some new ops for the irc if you say yes how about before the end of the month or at the start of the next? Anyways hope you have a good day.--ZACH 13:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ops hey Kate i was wondering if we could pick some new ops for the irc if you say yes how about before the end of the month or at the start of the next? Anyways hope you have a good day.--ZACH 13:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) E-mail confirmation? Hi, I have a question... The Wiki wants me to confirm my e-mail address, but I'm not receiving the e-mail I'm supposed to use to confirm. I'm positive the e-mail I have entered into "preferences" is correct. Is there any way to remedy this? Superdog1123 00:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 Hi, Superdog. I would notify the staff at the main Wikia site; they handle the technical aspects of things. Angela can help direct you to the right people there. I hope you get confirmed soon. 05:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will. And thanks! Superdog1123 17:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 Umm... Sorry for jumping in right now but I kinda have the same problem. The thing is I had an account on here before and it has the same email as the one I got now. I created L&DR because I didnt know my old password. I also didnt know about sockpuppeting. So I think the reason I cant get my email confermed is because Im trying to hook up to the same email. Can you help BK??-- 00:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. Again, that's a technical issue, and therefore the realm of Wikia and not me. Try contacting Angela or another Wikia staffer to see what's going on. 03:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC An affiliation. Hi my name is GrandPyromania, and I am a Let's Player on youtube. Basically what a Let's Play is, is that it's a video walkthrough of a videogame, with the person's own commentary, to add instruction, and entertainment to the viewers. My current Let's Play is of Kingdom Hearts. I'm wondering if you guys would be interested in affiliating with me for the duration of this Let's Play, and any future Kingdom Hearts LPs. Basically what this affiliation would be, is that I would be able to use the resources that you guys have, such as information on bosses and heartless and whatnot, and you guys could promote me a little bit. And in return, I can tell people about your wikia, and every video description would say the title of your wikia, and a direct link to your wikia. Of course if you guys have a youtube page, I can put it in my affiliates box on my channel, and you guys can do the same. Please respond back, and I look forward to potentially working with you guys! A link to my channel: My Channel GrandPyromania 22:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC)GrandPyromania :Was about to mention this to you, but Pyro did. :P Anyway. Thoughts ? He's done till Wonderland thus far, and he's begun on the 17th, but from what I've seen, it seems pretty solid. 04:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm soooo sorry...I don't know how I missed this before. My apologies, Pyro. -_-; I would be fine with it if other admins are. 02:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm saying yes. ^_^ 03:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :A Youtube Channel! Now that's what the KHWiki shouldn't lack. Anyways, I'm fine with it. More chances in the spotlight. BLUER一番 09:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, it's no problem at all Kate! So, we're all on the same page, and for the remainder of Kingdom Hearts I am an affiliate of the KH Wikia now, right? GrandPyromania 09:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Template:Fix I was wondering if you are aware of the Fix template. This template, created two years ago and was declined by me and Hecko, is a work-all maintenance template that is able to combine our larger maintenance templates: the Cleanup, Expand, Images, References, Merge etc.. into one single template. Basically, by writing in the appropriate parameters, you can invoke the relevant categories without the larger templates. As a maintenance nazi, I'm split. At one side, I would use the Fix template and start getting them to work into our articles. It can accurately point out which statement needs a cleanup or a citation. This will also reduce the need to use fair-use images as in our larger maintenance templates. But on the downside, the Fix template seems to be of minimal use; not fairly suitable for deletion, or merge notices, among things. Plus, there'll be no more of those cute character quotes as well as avatars that grace our larger maintenance templates. Surely we can use both of them, but that just makes things redundant. I would have invoke the cry "This isn't Wikipedia!" but it's not relevant in this wiki. We had a discussion on this template on the discussion page. Try checking it out. Anyone who reads this are free to comment or act accordingly as well. Oh, and we had a discussion on my talk page about the relevant Fact template too. Have a look see, all right? Thank you. BLUER一番 09:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I like the idea...at least for articles that have a lot to fix, causing us to have an influx of character bubbles that push the article down to somewhere near the Google ads. For one thing, not so much. It's not very attention grabbing. It doesn't scream, "I have put a big bubble here to remind you to get on this NOW!" Also, much as I know about the fair-use issue, those little bubbles are kind of endearing. :Perhaps there's some happy medium...maybe a template called "multifix", where you can choose the issues and it displays them all in one convenient bubble? A colorful, but iconless bubble to save space, but attract attention to the error of our ways? A bubble where all can see and despair...wait, sorry. That was something else. Anyway, I'll think on it while I work on wedding prep stuff. If a more organized discussion develops, shoot me a link, please? ^_^ 23:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Wiki talk:Votes for Featured Users Glorious CHAOS! 17:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC)